


Violet Eyes

by kaiwuff



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, pregame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiwuff/pseuds/kaiwuff
Summary: Everyone is born with one color missing from their life.That color is the color of their soulmate’s eyes.When they finally make eye contact for the first time, color will be restored.Kiibo Iidabashi isn’t actively searching for his soulmate, but he might just find them regardless.





	Violet Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> lfkajgjajda i know i’ve already written a very similar story with the same soulmate concept but i;;; really really like kiibouma right now
> 
> please let me know if you think i should finish this or leave it as a one shot! i kind of finished it so it could be interpreted as an ending or the beginning to a story-

     Kiibo huffed as he ran through his new school’s hallways, looking around anxiously for the classroom labeled ‘V3’.

 

 

     Typically, Kiibo was an extremely well behaved student. He did well in school, he had been in several different clubs in the years prior, and no one ever had anything bad to say about him.

     However, he was giving himself a pass to run through the halls right now. _I can’t afford to be late- Especially not on the first day!_

     Kiibo, being a good, well-behaved student, had gotten to school almost one hour before class was scheduled to begin. He’d familiarized himself with some of the office staff, and introduced himself to the members of the student council, however when it came time to head off to his class, he’d read his map upside down and ended up at the opposite end of the school building.

     Kiibo slid the door open just as the bell rang, his hair a bit disheveled and his chest heaving as he tried to regain his composure. “I apologize! I got turned around and got lost on the way here!” He puffed, leaning down and supporting himself against the doorframe.

     “That’s alright, Iidabashi. You made it here before the bell.” The teacher, Yukizome if he remembered correctly, gave him a warm smile, before addressing the class. “We have a new student joining us today! Please make him feel welcome! Why don’t you introduce yourself?”

     “Ah, of course. My name is Kiibo Iidabashi, I recently moved here due to my father’s job. I enjoy studying the sciences, and I cannot see purple.”

     He mentioned the purple detail almost by habit, bowing politely and listening to Ms. Yukizome to find out where his seat would be.

 

—-

 

     Colors were an odd thing.

     From the first moment that anyone can remember, one color seemed to evade them.

     No one knew why, but it was the color of their soulmate’s eyes.

     When someone made eye contact with their soulmate for the first time, that color would fill in, and some said all the colors became more vibrant overall, though there was no way to really test the latter statement.

 

—-

 

     A few voices began whispering at the mention of the color purple, presumably due to the fact that his new classmates were already speculating on if it could possibly be anyone they knew.

     However, purple was a fairly rare color, and Kiibo knew that the chances of finding them here were slim. Not that he minded. He’d wait as long as needed, just to finally meet the person the universe had supposedly picked for him.

     Not wanting to disrupt the class, Kiibo took his seat quickly and began listening, making the decision to talk to his classmates later.

 

—-

 

     “Hey, Iidabashi! Hold on!” A voice came from behind the albino, causing him to turn around in confusion.

     A blonde girl waved at him cheerfully, jogging to catch up with him as he walked towards the cafeteria. Kiibo took note of the fact that her eyes looked gray. _Ah. They’re likely purple then_. He concluded.

     “Oh, hello. I don’t believe we’ve met yet.” He tilted his head slightly, turning to face her properly.

     “Nope! I’m Kaede Akamatsu. We’re all really excited to have you in class!” She smiled warmly. “My friends and I were wondering if you’d like to sit with us! Get to know you better, y’know?”

     “Ah, well, I think I’ll take you up on that offer, Akamatsu-“ Kiibo gave her a soft smile in return, adjusting his backpack slightly. “Please, lead the way.”

     

—-

 

     Kiibo was a bit overwhelmed by Akamatsu’s friend group... Mostly by Momota. Harukawa and Saihara were both pretty mellow, though Saihara had a bit of an... odd aura to him.

     Though, Momota also had purple eyes, which had come as a great surprise to him. Purple eyes were considered rare, and the chances of two people having them in one class was next to nothing.

     “Iidabashi! What’s got you looking so down?” Momota’s boisterous voice broke into his thoughts, the other student giving him a hearty pat on the back.

     Slap was more like it, Kiibo almost fell forward.

     “Ah, sorry. I was just thinking about the odds of both you and Akamatsu having purple eyes. It’s pretty rare, really.” He spoke up, before an almost bashful expression appeared on his face. “... I was wondering if I’d meet my soulmate in this class, but I suppose not.”

     The group shared a look, before Harukawa finally spoke up after a few moments. “Well, there’s one other student in our class who has purple eyes, but Ouma is... well...”

     “Shy. Ouma is ridiculously shy.” Saihara finished, before pointing at someone sitting several tables away.

     “The girl with the purple hair?” Kiibo asked, leaning back a bit to get a better look.

     “Oh, no. Ouma is a guy. He rarely talks to anyone except Gokuhara, but even _he_ doesn’t know much about him.” Akamatsu sighed, resting her cheek on her palm. “I’m guessing you haven’t met him yet, right?”

     “That’s correct. I’ve only met you four so far. I haven’t really had a chance to talk to anyone else yet.”

     “Well, now’s the time! Go over to ‘im and say hi! Who knows, you might be able to see purple after it-“ Momota winked, putting an arm around Harukawa. “Right, Maki-Roll?”

     “... He does have a point. You’ll only know if you make eye contact with him.” She stated, making no effort to remove Momota’s arm.

     “Well... I suppose it... wouldn’t hurt...” Kiibo mumbled, glancing thoughtfully at the boy again. “Has he... ever mentioned what his color was?”

     “Nope. Not even Gokuhara knows that.” Shuichi looked deep in thought. “Though, I believe it’s either green or blue. He’s had some difficulty discerning between those colors before.”

     “Ah, thank you. That’s good to know. Perhaps I will try talking with him now.” Kiibo glanced over again, standing up from his seat.

     “Go Iidabashi! You can do it!” Momota shouted, drawing the attention of people from nearby tables.

     Kiibo let out a sigh, a bit embarrassed that their group had managed to draw this much attention in such a short amount of time.

     He took a breath, before making his way towards the boy, occasionally ‘pardon me’ as he picked his way around the tables.

     Just as he reached the second to last table, an arm was hooked around his, pulling forcefully.

     Kiibo stumbled backwards a few steps, barely catching himself before he fell, turning around to see who had grabbed him. “Excuse me, that was extremely ru-“

     “Yeah, yeah, save it for later, Iida-“ An annoyed voice answered him, before he was pulled into a tight hug. “At least say hi first! Did you forget your manners while you were away?”

     Kiibo pulled back enough to identify the face of his attacker, his eyes widening a bit as he did. “I-Iruma! I didn’t know you attended this school!”

     “Well, duh. You completely ignored me during class! I tried getting your attention, but you wouldn’t look at me!” She huffed, pulling back a bit, flicking his forehead lightly. “You left the classroom in such a hurry after, too!”

     “Ah, I’m sorry, Iruma! I didn’t want to disturb the class, and I was getting rather hungry-“ Kiibo scratched his cheek, avoiding eye contact as she poked him.

     “Still not eating breakfast, huh? What did I tell you about that? God, you’re awful at this!” She joked, pulling him over to the side. “But I finally gotcha! We have to catch up, it’s been what, two years? You’ve been holding out on me, Iidabashi!”

     “I have not! We’ve exchanged correspondence many times within those two years!” He replied indignantly, Iruma now pushing him down with an arm around his shoulders.

     “Ha! That’s nothing compared to a real conversation! Sit down, tell me about what you’ve been doing.” She grinned, practically dragging him towards an unused table, pushing him down onto the seat.

     “Well, there’s not much to say- I went through my first two years of high school, and now I’m here. I’m the same Iidabashi you knew.” He shrugged, the boy with the purple hair pushed out of his mind for the time being.

     “God, really? That’s so boring! I was hoping you’d, I dunno, gotten a new hobby or found your soulmate or some shit-“ Iruma groaned, looking a bit disappointed as she sat down next across from him and leaned back.

     In that moment Kiibo remembered what his original objective had been, glancing back at the table he’d been sitting at, where Momota seemed puzzled. “Well, Akamatsu and her friends wanted me to meet him-“ He gestured to the boy sitting about twenty feet away, his back still turned to them.

     “ _Ouma_? Really? I mean, I guess he has purple eyes, but _really_? _Ouma_? Good luck.” Miu scoffed, crossing her arms as she glanced at the boy again.

     “Why do you sound so condescending? You weren’t a bully last I saw you.” Kiibo stated, eyeing her warily now.

     “No, no. It’s not that. It’s just... Ouma’s so secretive. No one really knows anything about him, you know? If he turns out to be your soulmate, who knows how he’d react!” Iruma’s voice raised slightly, her gaze darting from Ouma to Kiibo.

     “So... in other words... you’re worried about me and how he’d react to it?” He clarified, some understanding flooding through him. _I won’t have to punch Iruma after all_.

     “D-Don’t say it like that! The chances of him being your soulmate are super slim anyway, just to show you I’m not worried at all, I’m gonna have you meet him right now!” She spluttered, standing up and slamming one hand on the table, cupping the other around her mouth. “Hey, Ouma! Come over here!”

     The boy seemed startled, jumping in his seat before he seemed to turn a little to see Iruma, standing up and shuffling his way over, his head low and his eyes on the ground.

     “W-What did you need, Iruma?” He asked, finally lifting his eyes, and in that moment, a strange color flooded his vision, Ouma’s hair and eyes lighting up suddenly, and Kiibo’s entire world seemed to stop.

 

_Oh shit._


End file.
